User blog:Varkanax39/Back for Anniversary
Well, I'm back. Those of you worried I'd jumped off a cliff to commit suicide can rest assured I'm still alive...or something. Life's been hectic, and a variety of circumstances have kept me from my usual always-active self for nearly three months. The other admins have notified me that I've lapsed into a state dangerously close to inactivity, which is rather true. The thing is that real life's been hectic, and with the XMS done I haven't really felt there's much to do. I still check the wiki daily. This wiki has been falling on my list of priorities recently, what with BW's continued lack of updates and everything else. However, this is mainly a reassurance that I'm still around and have several new projects planned. Today marks my three-year anniversary on CBW....I feel old. And, while I won't go into too much about this, the past year's been my most productive ever on the wiki, what with the finishing of the XMS and all. I won't go into too much more detail about this anniverary business, aside from thanking my friends on the wiki once again for their support. You all know who you are. This brings me to my next order of announcements...my new project. The XMS Guide is on hold at the moment, and I'm now officially cancelling the XMS prequel series and the remainder of the collaboration project. Shadowfell ''will continue, but I don't have the time or inclination to continue the storyline. I honestly don't want to continue it, and I've moved on from that universe. My deepest apologies to the writers. My new project basically entails writing lengthy annotations, chapter-by-chapter, for the XMS. Why? Mainly to clear up some finer points about the universe, as well as allowing me to explain a bit more. It'll be a sort of "glimpse into the mind of the author" thing. I will be beginning work on the annotations for ''The Eternal Game ''tomorrow, stay tuned. Small footnote This probably won't interest you very much, but it probably isn't all that surprising. I will be resigning from my administrator position in the not-so-distant future. '''This does not mean I am leaving now.' '''I hope to stay on the admin team and Board of Trustees at least until June, assuming real life doesn't get any more crazy. '''But it will be untenable for me to remain as administrator indefinitely. I've outgrown BIONICLE, and the XMS, which caused me to stay far longer than I would have otherwise, is over. I've been contemplating this for a while, and I think it will be the best course of action in the long-term. Again, I have no immediate plans of resignition. It will be a hit-or-miss thing, depending on what level of commitment I can give to the wiki. While I hope to stay on until June, I could resign sooner. Or later. I have no definite plans as of now, but will almost certainly no longer hold administrator powers by the end of this year. Nor does this mean I will be leaving CBW if I step down as administrator. I am committed to (eventually, at least) finishing ''Broken Worlds, ''and I hope to complete the XMS Guide and the annotations as well. Once again, on my possible resignition, this does not mean I plan to leave immediately. I'm just giving a forewarning that it's coming within this year. Expect also to see more updates on my status, and on the annotations, in the near future. ~Varkanax P.S. Also, now that I'm back, expect to see me on the podcast again. I'm sure everyone missed my nasal rasp. Category:Blog posts